HotWandaRedPinShot
by Christopher Poole
Summary: This is my shot at Kid x Guile! This is only my first story, so please be kind!


HotWandaRedPinShot

An epick CC fanfiction

_AUTHOR'S NOTE_

_I don't want any criticism, whether its constructive or not!!! I know I am not the best w/ grammar or speeling, but I just made this slash fic because I love this game, and I mean looooooove, so I want to share that love! Kid and Guile were my favourite characters in CC, and I used them all the time, so I thought it would be soooo cool if they got together and stuff!!! Hope you enjoy, and if you don't I FUCKING HATE YOU DON'T COMMENT whoops sorry I lost my temper well anyway enjoy._

Kid was sitting on Opassa Beach. It had been a long time since she had battled the Devourer of Time. A hole week had passed since that battle. The battle raged long and hard, just like the battle within her heart. These battles were always so tiresome, but she kept battling so that she may live to battle another day. Just like all men and women battle.

She did not remember the battles she had shared with Serge, Pip, and all the rest because she was suffering from amnesia. All of it had really happened, but no one could remember because time was rewritten by Shcala who had been fused w/ Lavos to make the Devourer of Time. They had only won by using the sounds of the planet (The different coloured elements) in the order of Yellow, Red, Green, Blue, Black, White and then finally the Chrono Cross element.

_AUTHOR'S NOTE_

_I forgot, there are spoilers in this fanfic sorry!!!!!!!!_

Kid missed all of them deep down inside where she could still remember their names, but she especially missed Serge because he was dead in the dimension she came from, but still alive in his dimension because Kid was meant to travel through time and space to save him from drowning, but she couldn't do it yet because she didn't know how.

Also Kid looked totally smoking hot in her red bandit's outfit. I'm pretty sure red was the only colour in her outfit, well she was a Red innate so it must have been. That is probably how all the innates were chosen. Ah I got off topic! Sorry sorry sorry I will get back on track now.

But Kid ESPECIALLY missed Guile. He was so totally cool. He didn't know many elements when they first met, but then he had a whole lot that he knew and it was a reverse of everyone else they travelled with which made Guile unique. He floated when he ran and wasn't afraid of anything.

Suddenly Kid stood up and said "Cor, blimey! I've gone and turned into an emo! I am aware of this because there are lots of emo people in the middle ages which I am from! Wotcher!"

She turned and ran out through Lizard Rock, dodged past all the Opha Fish which were fish which floated in the air, ran through Fossil Valley, stopped to battle three Tootennshaymin (She summoned Salamnder so she won easily) and then left Fossil Valley and went to the port town Termina. Ternima was a happy town full of happy people. It was also where she first met Guile, so that made her sad but she didn't know why she was sad because she didn't know she'd met Guile here but she did know but only deep down inside.

"I am sad for a reason I'm not aware of! Chuck another shrimp on the barbie!" Kid said. "I will got to the Bar over there for no real reason other than it looks nostalgic for a reason I don't know seeing as I am not from these islands!"

Inside she met Guile except she didn't know who he was. He wore white but was a Black innate oops disregard my theory.

"Hello mister tall pale and handsome," Kid said to Guile. "I am female looking for male."

"I am afraid I cannot, as I am too busy pretending to be Magus from the original Chrono Trigger," Guile said to Kid. "SHCALAAA"

"Oh cool that gets me so hot," Kid said to Guile. "Wanna bang?"

"Okay but only if I can pretend you are Shcala," Guile said to Kid.

"Who is Shcala?" Kid said to Guile.

"She is my sister who mysteriously turned blonde even though there's no way I could possibly know this considering the retcon at the end of Chrono Trigger DS doesn't even explain this," Guile said to Kid.

"Cool that makes me hotter lets bang," Kid said to Guile.

And then they banged. This is how babby is formed.

"Whoo that was some banging," Kid said to Guile. "Where are we?"

"I am afraid we have travelled in time," Guile said to Kid.

"How do you know that?" Kid asked of Guile.

"Because this sign in the bottom corner of the screen says that we are in 1013 AD," Guile said to Kid. "BTW I got my memory back."

"Oh ya cool," Kid said to Guile. "OH 1013 AD THAT IS WHEN SERGE IS DROWNED I REMEMBER NOW TOOOO"

"Can you still use Red Pin and Hot Shot?" Guile asked of Kid.

"Yes and I assume you can still use Wanda Sword okay cool you can still use Wanda Sword okay lets go to the ocean where Serge are drowned!" Kid shouted at Guile. The two of them ran through the overworld, because they remember they didn't need to go into the dungeons after they'd beaten them which made their knowledge of their techs uesless, so instead they just went straight to Opassa Beach.

"Serge don't do that!" Kid shouted at Serge, because Serge was drowning.

"Oh okay," Serge said to Kid and stopped drowning.

"THE DAY IS SAVED" Guile shouted at Kid.

"OH NO, MY BABBY IS FORMING!" Kid shouted at Guile.

"It must be because of the unexplained time travel!" Guile said to Kid.

"No I'm pretty sure this is how babby is formed," Kid said to Guile. And then she vomited up the babby, and the babby was LEENA!!!

"OMFg you are a slut and a bitch I hate you babby," Kid said to her new babby and stabbed Leena to death.

Right then the Leena from Serge's time walked onto Opassa Beach and looked at her hands.

"Hey guys what's going on in this threaFUCK I HAVE BEEN MCFLIED" she shouted at Kid. "THIS IS ALL MY FAULT FOR BEING A SLUT AND A BITCH I NOW REALISE I COULD NEVER HAVE STOOD A CHANCE AGAINST YOU BECAUSE YOU AND SERGE MAKE BEST FANFIC COUPLE"

"NO" Kid shouted at Leena as she faded to death. "Guile and I make best fanfic couple. DINGO STOLE MAH BABY"

And then they banged.

Just then Poshul walked in.

"Do you think Leena thpontaneouthry combuthted?" Poshul said to everyone.

This is how babby is formed.

TEH EDN


End file.
